


Lies

by dreameh



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, This was based on a prompt, i didn't have much time to write it, its not really any ship to be honest but it's focused on Historia and Ymir so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir had lied. She couldn't care less and had just been planning to kill one of the Survey Corps' most valuable pawns to create terror in the walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I hope nobody is too OOC (other than Ymir who I know is really OOC). Please tell me if anyone else is.

I didn't mean to kill her, well, to be honest, I did, but it was planned out to seem like an accident but it didn't work that way. I lied to her for three years, telling her that the only reason that I stayed was for her, but truthfully, I never cared for her. She was useless, although she was the most beautiful person I had met, she was still useless. She couldn't fight even if it meant that humanity would go extinct and she was too much of a crybaby. When she told me that she was actually Historia Reiss, the true heir to the throne, I would have laughed, had I not been in my Titan form. This was perfect. I was prepared for the final battle between humanity and Titans, camping out in a hollow area of Wall Maria with Bertholdt, waiting for Reiner's signal to attack. When we received the signal, I would go straight to Krista- no, Historia and I would kill her. 

I could hear the roar of Eren's Titan form and sighed wistfully, if only he were on our side, we would be at such an advantage and we would have completely wiped out humanity during this battle. However, Eren's too busy worshipping his precious Heichou to help us. Idiot. It'll be his loss when we win. Suddenly, Bertholdt grabbed my arm "Now, Ymir." I nodded and bit my lip until it split before jumping out of the wall just before the yellow lightning struck. I transformed into my Titan form whilst falling from the 50 metre wall and landed hard on the stone ground, feeling little to no pain except the heat from my Titan's body.

I stopped for a few seconds to figure out where Erwin would have positioned Historia and I decided that he would have put her with the squad protecting the horses. I jumped on a building and ran along the rooftops to where I remembered the stables were. I stopped just at the edge and saw her from behind. Her platinum blonde hair was tied back and she was wearing her green Scouting Legion cloak, same as every other soldier I had seen. I growled silently under my breath and jumped towards her, grabbing her with one hand, making sure I covered her mouth for a silent exit before I turned and ran back towards Wall Maria. I removed my finger from on Historia's face when we were way out of any of the other soldiers' hearing ranges.

"His-tori-a." I rasped, having not spoken in my Titan form in a long time. "You w-ill die tod-ay." I snarled and she let out a slight whimper, tears forming in her eyes "Ymir? You're scaring me!" I let out a growl "I kno-w. That-s the po-int." I grabbed her head with one hand and her body with my other and I pulled them away from each other, only stopping when I heard the snapping of her bones and the ripping of her skin after she let out her dying scream, it was my name. I laughed slowly, my growling mixing with the laughter as I dropped her body. Her white top was stained red with her blood and as her head rolled away, I saw that she had looked terrified as she died. That's good, she needed to fear me. I'm a Titan, not a soft hearted baby unlike her. 

I started running back towards the battlefield when I heard another thunderbolt, signifying that Bertholdt had transformed. His 60 metre form towered above everything and I knew we would win. But that's where everything went wrong. I heard the whooshing of 3DMG and Eren's victorious roar. "The beast is dead!" I heard soldiers chanting in the distance. Soon after, I saw six figures flying through the air towards Bertholdt's slow Titan form. Reiner let out a roar in the distance, but it was of pain. There was mass cheering from where he was and I figured that he was as good as dead if they were cheering that way.

The whooshing of 3DMG got closer and I realised that it was only two people. Levi Ackerman and Armin Arlert flew towards me, their blades brandished in a position ready to cut the nape of my neck and probably also kill me. I heard a loud thud as Bertholdt's colossal form fell. He was dead, as I would be soon. Levi had a murderous look on his face and Armin was glaring at me. They knew I had killed Humanity's queen and they were mad. Faster than I could comprehend, Levi whirled towards me and got past my hands that were swatting at him and I felt pain as he cut a wedge from the back of my neck. It was over for the Titans. Humanity had reclaimed Shiganshina and soon they would also have the rest of the world; the oceans, the rumoured red seas of fire, the fields of snow, everything I never got to see.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in preparation for a 50 minute writing exam I had last year, it was to make sure that I could write a short story in the time limit and have it done (otherwise marks would be taken off) so my best friend and I did a few prompts. This was one of them.
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
